Pacifica Northwest
|image = Pacifica.png |first = Double Dipper |voice = Jackie Buscarino |birthday = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |friends = 2 unnamed friends, Almost everyone in Gravity Falls. |occupation = |family = Mr. and Mrs. Northwest (parents) Nathaniel Northwest (g-g grandfather) |powers and abilities = Cuteness Telekinesis (fanon) |pets = Unnamed dog; Chicken (won in "The Time Traveler's Pig"), Waddles (Alternate timeline) |likes = Getting attention; Winning; Insulting Mabel, Candy,and Grenda; Cheating so she can win; herself; getting her way |quote = "Now, who wants to hear more about me?" ||inspiration = For name: The Pacific Northwest |fullname = Pacifica Northwest |dislikes = Losing, Being wrong; Realizing her great-great grandfather was a fraud; Mabel being silly |enemies = Mabel Pines; Dipper Pines; Grenda; Candy Chiu; Stanford Pines}} Pacifica Northwest is the most popular girl in Gravity Falls. She is the great-great-granddaughter of the supposed founder of Gravity Falls, Nathaniel Northwest. However, he is later revealed to be a fraud. History Pacifica first appears in "Double Dipper", where she competes with Mabel for the title of Party Queen at the Mystery Shack party. She and Mabel sing and dance, showing that Pacifica is a very good singer and dancer. The crowd chooses Mabel, probably because of her spirit. But then Pacifica bribed Old Man McGucket and she threatens people with an ice cold stare to get her way to the top. She then leaves with a large part of the crowd to go to the after-party on her parents' boat. In "Irrational Treasure", she makes a speech for Pioneer Day, and then insults Mabel for her silliness. She taunts Grunkle Stan when he's put in the stockade. She is later informed by Dipper that her great-great-grandfather, supposedly the founder of Gravity Falls, was a huge fraud. This causes her great worry, as it would discredit her entire family. During "The Time Traveler's Pig", Pacifica appears and makes an unkind remark about Mabel. Later, when Mabel and Dipper traveling through time, the two go to an alternate timeline where Pacifica is the winner of Mabel's prized pig, Waddles; this horrifies Mabel, who convinces Dipper to go back in time and reverse the incident. At the end of the episode, Pacifica is seen being attacked by a chicken who she won instead of Waddles. Personality Stuck-up, sarcastic, rude, and arrogant, Pacifica is the stereotypical popular girl, having money, style, and talent. She is the show's diva and looks down cruelly on "weirdos" such as Mabel and her friends Candy and Grenda, and lords her ancestry over the people of Gravity Falls. Her parents spoil her, a example is shown where in Double Dipper she won the contest and told everyone to come to her parent's boat. Appearance Pacifica has blonde hair (which is most likely dyed or a wig since both her parents have dark hair) and wears a purple jacket with a short lavender dress, along with a purple belt. She also wears black leggings with cream boots. She wears heavy purple eyeshadow and lavender hoop earrings. In Pioneer Day she wears a light turquoise colored dress, a purple belt wrapped around it, and a gold to yellow belt buckle in the front. Black leggings are underneath with her cream boots, she also wears a brown hat with a raccoon tail attached to it. Her earrings are like upside down, purple earrings and she has a skinny purple bracelet around her arm. Sightings Season 1 Trivia *Her name is a pun on the U.S. region "Pacific Northwest," a region containing Oregon, the state in which the show is based and where creator Alex Hirsch spent his summers. She, in Fanon means, has the power to move objects with her mind. Quotes Gallery Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kids